pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duldum
Duldum (低迷ドルデュラム, Doruduramu) was a Chain from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Being an extension of power resulting from the Chain, Duldee, Duldum exists exclusively to serve Duldee as a manifestation of a split personality within the subconscious of a suggested target. Even so, on rare occasion Duldum has been known to disobey Duldee and act of its own agenda - however these incarnations of Duldum are often disposed of soon after by Duldee. Most notable of the Duldums are The Echoes, which are incarnations of Duldum within Noise created by Duldee in order to save her Contractor - whose heart was not fit to bear a Contract due to her existence as an anomaly. When Duldee died after being rejected by Echo and a restored Noise, Echo and the shattered remnants of the Duldums that came before her ceased to exist as well. The Echoes The Echoes are a specialized version of Duldum that Duldee had created within her own Contractor in an attempt to both preserve Noise's heart and indirectly control Noise. The name "Echo" was given to these Duldum by Noise herself, as she viewed them as reverberations of her original self, essentially making them the "echoes of Noise". In the beginning, each incarnation of Echo acts as an empty and impressionable doll that's only focus is to follow orders. As such, The Echoes continuously attempted to put Noise's subconscious mind to sleep in order to save her from the powers of the Abyss that she was unable to control. Unfortunately, at the same time, Noise's heart began to crack and break apart, resulting in lost fragments of the true Noise. This made The Echoes very sad, and so they would collect the broken fragments of Noise's heart and stored them within themselves until the day that Noise could one day reclaim them. Surprisingly, this remolded The Echoes' personalities, so while they still remained vacant and impressionable, they did not act as mirrors to Duldee's personality; as the first incarnations of Echo had. Without these pieces of her heart, Noise would fill the void within herself, losing her true nature in favor of imitations of the only other individuals she came into contact with: Duldee and Vincent. Sadly, as The Echoes are nothing more than disposable personalities, when they exist for too long the flow of power eventually fades, and Duldee casts them into a "disposal zone" to die in order to create another Echo in her predecessors' place. The most recent incarnation of The Echoes was Echo, who was created 6 years prior to Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Due to the pieces of Noise's heart she possessed, Echo acted as the same impressionable doll that her predecessors had, only she was far more susceptible to change. When Echo encountered Oz and was treated as an actual person rather than a mere cog in the greater scheme, she grew to develop her own sense of self. This resulted in Echo's defiance of Vincent on some occasions, as well as her creator, Duldee, when the two fought over possession of Noise's heart. Though Echo had reached what was thought to be the end of her journey, she persevered and managed to rise up to take Duldee down and finally fulfill the mission of The Echoes by restoring Noise's heart. Description Appearance 's body.]] As Duldum is a split personality of an already existence consciousness, Duldum appears identical to the individual its possessing. The only noticeable difference from the individual Duldum possesses is a sharp, wicked grin and a pair of crazed eyes to complete her psychotic visage (an example is available at the picture in the right side). However these appear to be traits only belonging to young incarnations of Duldum who lack wills of their own, as these traits have faded in The Echoes. Personality To begin with, Duldum's personality mirrors Duldee; acting psychotic, carefree and malicious. Duldee is truly a malicious and bloodthirsty sadist, which each incarnation shows through its love to inflict pain on Duldee's targets. Being present in Duldee's targets' minds means that the pain Duldum enjoys dealing out isn't necessarily restricted to physical pain, but often emotional pain as well. Often times when battling someone, Duldum will look into the memories of Duldee's target, and use their various thoughts and feelings from their past to taunt whomever Duldee and Duldum are being used to fight. As Duldee's puppet, Duldum is meant to follow every order Duldee presents her with; however that isn't always necessarily the case. On one specific occasion, Duldum disobeyed Duldee's orders and nearly killed Oz during his Coming of Age Ceremony when he smelled Oz's blood and wanted to see more of it; showing that Duldum is loyal to Duldee, but can waver in favor of its own intent. However, this may be an effect of time, as the longer an incarnation of Duldum spends within a person's subconscious the more it develops a will of it's own; allowing it to stray from Duldee's intent and pursue its own interests like The Echo. History Coming Soon! Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Coming Soon! Working With Pandora Arc Coming Soon! Cheshire's Dimension Arc Coming Soon! Sablier Arc Coming Soon! Jack's Intention Arc Coming Soon! Swan Song Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities *'Possession': Incarnations of Duldum are placed by Duldee within the subconscious mind of her targets in order to allow Duldee complete control over her targets. While Duldee can bind a target with her strings and control them physically, she's unable to control a person's mind and soul, which is why Duldum must be used. Unfortunately, Duldum's control is not absolute, as some individuals can escape Duldum's control or are unaffected by her powers altogether. Additionally, incarnations of Duldum can rebel against Duldee's initial intent should they develop their own sense of will. Gallery 92 - Ada, Duldee.jpg|Duldum tries to stab Oz while in control of Ada Duldee controls Xai.jpg|Xai has Duldee plant Duldum within him to summon Gryphon for Noise Duldee, Noise Sharon.jpg|Duldee plants Duldum in Sharon for Noise to use Equus 89 - 2.jpg|Duldum prior to gaining her will as Echo 89 - 3.jpg|Echo, the oldest Duldum, is born Appearances Trivia *Only two individuals are known to be able to resist Duldum (Vincent and Leo) though only one person has ever been known to be able to resist Duldee as well. Navigation Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Chains Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Male Category:Inactive